


on the way

by joshuaadun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshuaadun/pseuds/joshuaadun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>holy shit i am genuinely proud of this one i think this is some of my best work. im slowly getting better and better at this</p>
    </blockquote>





	on the way

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit i am genuinely proud of this one i think this is some of my best work. im slowly getting better and better at this

The buzzing of Tyler's phone causes him to stir. It's rattling against the wood of his desk. Tyler pulls his head up, and rubs his eyes. His record is still spinning, music playing through the speakers. Tyler realizes that he fell asleep while doing his homework, and groans.

He pushes the home button on his iPhone. Shit. It's 6:30. And as if on cue, his mother yells from the bottom of the stairwell, that dinner is ready. As he walks down the stairs, he unlocks his phone, and opens his messages. It's Josh.

J: hey what are you doing

Tyler sighs, as he sits down at the dining table. He doesn't really know if his parents mind or not; Tyler was visiting his parents as he was on spring break. Zack wouldn't be coming until tomorrow, Jay had basketball practice, and Madison was apparently sleeping over at a friends house. In other words, it was going to be an awkward dinner, with just his mother and father. He doesn't remember the last time he had a dinner like this; they didn't happen that often, but Tyler's not looking forward to it. Elbows propped up on the table, his thumbs move across the screen, typing out a message to Josh.

T: having a real awkward dinner with my mom and dad. how's LA?

He presses 'send,' satisfied with his message. He watches the gray "..." bubble animate on his screen, signifying that Josh was typing.

J: it's ok i guess

Tyler frowned at the message. He briefly moved his elbows, allowing his mother to put a plate in front of him, and a fork down. He looked across the table. His dad was engulfed in a book, and his mother was finishing up the dinner.

T: are u ok? whats wrong :(

He locks his phone, setting it in his lap. His mother brings over a pot full of spaghetti; not particularly his favorite, but much better than the ten-cent packs of instant ramen he's been eating for the last few months. The aroma of garlic, tomato, basil, and freshly cooked noodles makes his mouth water, as he watches the steam rise up from his plate. He thanks his mom when she hands him a fork and a cup of water. He digs in, shoveling the food into his mouth.

"So, this is a very different dinner than usual." His mother laughs, taking a sip of wine. Tyler had already spent about three nights with his parents and siblings, and the dinners were never this quiet. As Tyler takes a sip of water, he feels his phone vibrate against his thigh. He looks down at his lap, not wanting to be entirely rude.

J: nothings wrong baby  
J: just thinking about how i'm gonna fuck you into the sheets when i get there this weekend

Tyler's breath hitches in his throat. He immediately looks around the table. His parents are having a casual conversation about work, not paying much attention to Tyler at all.

Unfortunately, Josh wasn't going to be here until Friday (it's Wednesday today) because of an internship he had; he works with a music teacher at a high school, since that is what Josh was going to have a degree in; however, he had to have a certain amount of hours of student-teaching completed before he could graduate, and he couldn't afford to miss a week. And of course, Tyler completely understood, but he missed his parents too much to wait for Josh. Just a few weeks before, Tyler was crying on his drive to school because he missed his family; and of course Josh understood. He missed his family too.

Bringing himself back to reality, he doesn't know what to say. The text message is so blunt. And Tyler has never sexted before. But he's already getting hard, and he hates Josh for choosing to do this now.

T: josh. im literally sitting across from  
my parents at the dinner table

It doesn't take long at all before Josh shoots a message back, as Tyler is taking another bite of spaghetti. He clinks the metal of his fork against the plate, and looks down at his lap again.

J: your point? im hard. tried jacking off, but i couldnt stop thinking about you

Tyler's lips begin to part, and he lets out a quiet breath. Just as he's about to type a message back, his parents interrupt him.

"How's dinner?" His mother casually asks.

Tyler thrusts the fork into his mouth, and smiles. "It's good." He says, while his mouth is full of spaghetti. His mother turns back to his father, and they continue to talk about how great Jay's basketball game is going to be, and how great of a player he was. He takes this chance to send another message to Josh.

T: what about me were you thinking about?

Two can play at this game, he thinks to himself, as he sends it. It's a rhetorical question, really, but Tyler still wants to hear (well, get Josh to write) the dirty things only the two of them know about. Tyler can feel his heart beating out of his chest as he watches the grey typing icon float on the screen.

"How are you and Josh doing?" His father asks, and Tyler almost jumps out of his seat, as he is brought back to reality. He's praying that he isn't beet red right now.

"Oh, Josh and I are doing really good, actually. He'll be here on Friday. There's not much else to tell, really." He nervously laughed. His parents were totally accepting of Josh (especially his mother), and loved when he came over. It's funny to Tyler how he's sitting here, casually having a conversation with his parents as he's full-on about to sext his boyfriend at the same time. He feels his phone buzz against his thigh.

J: oh, you know. how ur mouth would feel around my dick. and how hot you would look riding me

Tyler let's out a quiet groan, and immediately realizes what he's done. He locks his phone immediately.

"Tyler, are you okay?" His mother asks, discerningly. "You're a little red and sweaty." She frowns, sympathizing for her son.

Thank god she only thought that. So of course, Tyler went along with it. "Yeah, I don't feel good. I'm uh, gonna take a shower and go to bed. Sorry." He adds the apology for mere effect, and his mother tells him how it's okay and he doesn't have to be sorry, and that he should get plenty of rest. He walks out of the kitchen and sprints up the stairs, immediately to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. His cock is straining against his black skinny jeans, and he's desperate for relief. He knew texting and jacking off don't really work together, so he selected "josh" in his phone and pressed it to his ear. As the phone rang on the other line, he pulled his skinny jeans and boxers off in one fluid motion, as he opens the door to his bathroom (yes, he was lucky enough as a kid to score a bedroom with a bathroom). He turns the lock, leaning his back against the door.

"Ty," Josh greets on the other line, his voice thick with lust and desire.

"Hello Josh, how are you?" He smirks to himself, making his voice sound completely casual. He wants this just as much as Josh, but he just can't help himself.

"Shut up," He says, with absolutely no bite to his voice. "Are you alone?" He breathes.

"As alone as I can get." He sighs into the receiver. "You touching yourself?" He rhetorically asks.

"God, yes." Josh rhetorically answers, followed by a low moan. Tyler bites his lip, and looks down at his unattended cock, precome leaking from the head.

"Can I... Can I touch myself?" He asks, seeking Josh's permission.

"Fuck," Josh grunts. "Yes, baby. Touch yourself for me. Nice and slow."

He lets out a sigh of relief as he takes a brief moment to slick his hand with saliva. He then closes his fist around his cock, giving it slow, gentle strokes. "What - ah - what would you do if I was there right now?" Tyler says, slightly cringing at himself for using such a cliche fuckboy term.

But Josh didn't seem to care at all, as he let out another moan in satisfaction. "First, I would get you on your knees and fuck your pretty mouth. You'd look so g-good, too. All for me." The dirtiness of his words causes Tyler to let out a choked moan as he pumps himself, picking up the pace. He rubs his thumb over the tip, letting out another moan. "And for trying something new, I'd get you to sit, -fuck - on my face."

A loud whine escapes past Tyler's lips, in sync with Josh's moan. He can picture Josh's face so perfectly just by the familiar sound; eyelids closed, mouth wide open in an 'O' shape, his eyebrows knitted together. He visualizes what it would look like with his thighs wrapped around Josh's face, as his tongue would delve into him. Tyler's pumping his dick even faster now, small gasps being released from his mouth every so often, for Josh and Josh only to hear on the other line, some 3,000 miles away.

"How would you want me to fuck you, baby?"

"Oh," Tyler groans, fluttering his eyelids shut. He was not as good with his words as Josh in this situation. "I-I would r-ride you. Just like you w-want  
me to. So I can be g-good for you." He whimpers, sliding his fist up and down his length, chasing his own orgasm.

"Fuck," Josh murmurs, the dark, lustful tone still evident. "Are you close, baby?"

"Yes," Tyler whines, letting out an almost-embarrassingly loud moan.

"Come on, baby, let go for me." Josh encourages.

Tyler bites his lip, expertly sliding up and down his cock even faster, making sure to special attention to the slit every time he pumped upwards. "Oh Josh," He whimpers into the receiver, feeling his orgasm in the pit of his stomach as he flicks his wrist.

"Fuck, Tyler," Josh groans. "Come with me." And Josh lets out another almost-pornographic moan.

And Tyler loses it, his orgasm ripping through him as he's pumping himself. Pearl white strips of come spurt out, both Tyler and Josh moaning each other's names through the phone.

They both take a minute to recollect themselves; breaths of exhaustion are the only things that can be heard. Tyler is the first to speak.

"I miss you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed!! i genuinely appreciate every comment and kudos you guys leave me. it truly keeps me inspired when i see such nice comments from you guys so thank you!! i have this section of notes in my phone with literally like 20 ideas for stories (mostly smut oops) to write and i honestly cant wait to see what i end up writing and completing next so stay tuned!! im primarily focused on my actual chapter story but sometimes i just gotta get away from it and write a nice short smut . ok that's enough of me talking thank u guys for reading my stuff i appreciate it so much


End file.
